staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 kwietnia 1990
Program 1 7.00 Witamy o siódmej 7.30 Notowania 7.55 Program dnia 8.00 Dla młodych widzów: "TeIeranek", w nim "Emil z Lonnebergi" - odc. IX serialu szewdzkiego 9.20 Wiadomości poranne 9.30 Wizyta papieża Jana Pawła II w Czechosłowacji - transmisja mszy św. z Velehradu 12.45 TV koncert życzeń 13.30 Żyć (1): mieć czy żyć - magazyn ekologiczny 14.00 "Morze" - mag. 14.20 Pieprz i wanilia: z wiatrem przez świat - wyspa więzienie 15.05 Żyć (2): ekologia na co dzień 15.35 Śpiewać może każdy - program muzyczny 16.20 Żyć (3): forum ekologiczne 16.50 "Antena" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Telewizja z podziemia: kto ma dostęp, ten ma władzę 19.00 Dla dzieci - Wieczorynka: "Wiwat skrzaty" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Północ - Południe" - odc. X serialu obyczajowego USA 21.40 Siedem dni: świat 22.10 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.20 Sportowa niedziela 23.50 Telegazeta i jutro w programie Program 2 8.00 "Północ-Południe" - odc. X serialu USA (dla niesłyszących) 9.35 Przegląd tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 11.05 Kalejdoskop - program wojskowy 11.30 "Jutro poniedziałek" - mag. spraw codziennych 11.55 Powitanie 12.00 Polska Kronika Filmowa 12.10 "Sto pytań do..." 12.50 "Mojżesz" - odc. II serialu historycznego USA; 13.35 Maciej Niesiołowski: z batutą i humorem 13.50 Kino familijne: "Autostrada do nieba" - odc. 8 serialu USA 14.40 "Polacy" - film dokumentalny 15.50 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni "Czasy katedr" - odc. IX (ostatni) "Ku nowym czasom" - dok. film ser. prod. francuskiej 16.45 Być tutaj: zniszczenia - gawęda prof. Wiktora Zina 17.00 Sport 17.30 "Bliżej świata" - przegląd telewizji satelitarnych 19.00 Wydarzenia tygodnia 19.30 Galeria "Dwójki": Jan Dobkowski 20.00 Sport: piłka w grze 21.00 Kobiety dwudziestolecia 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "Mojżesz" - odc. II histor. serialu USA (powtórz.) 22.30 Piwnica Pod Baranami. Bal w Piwnicy 23.00 Komentarz dnia 23.05 Akademia wiersza RTL Plus 08.00 Li-La-Launebar 09.30 Tekenfilm 09.40 Gevatter Tod 11.00 Noozler 11.30 Sharky, der lustige Hai 11.50 Wunderbare Jahre 12.30 Klassik am Mittag 13.00 Spiel mit 13.15 Out of this world 13.35 Die Flinstone Kids 14.05 Dr. Who 14.30 Ein Herz spielt falsch 16.15 Carnival magic - Alex, der spechende Schimpanse 17.45 Kunst und Botschaft 17.50 Musik revue 18.45 RTL Aktuell 19.10 Ein Tag wie kein anderer 20.15 Ich denk' 21.45 Spiegel TV 22.15 Prime Time - Spatausgabe 22.35 Tutti frutti 23.35 Crime story 00.25 Sexy Clips 00.50 Stipvistie 01.20 Aerobics 01.25 Sendeschluß MTV 07.00 VJ Ray Cokes 11.30 The Big Picture 12.00 MTV's Braun European Top 20 13.30 Club MTV 14.00 VJ Paul King 18.00 MTV's Greatest Hits 19.00 XPO 19.30 VJ Kristine Backer 22.30 New Visions 23.00 Week in Rock 23.30 Club MTV 00.00 MTV's Erotika 00.30 VJ Maiken Wexo 03.00 Night Videos Eurosport 07.00 Sky, The Hour of Powe 08.00 Sky, Fun factory 10.00 BMX 10.30 Marathon van Londen 12.00 WK IJshockey: Verenigde Staten-West-Duitsland 14.00 Open golftoernooi vanuit Madrid 18.00 Horsebox 19.00 WK IJshockey: Verenigde Staten-West-Duitsland 21.00 Het marathonverhaal van Londen en Rotterdam 22.00 WK voetbal 1962 23.30 Open golftoernooi vanuit Madrid 02.00 Zendersluiting Super Channel 07.00 Super B.O.O.S. 11.00 The Mix 13.30 Hello Austria Hello Vienna 14.00 The Mix 15.00 It is written with George Vanderman 15.30 E.R.F. 16.00 Touristic Magazin 16.30 The Mix 17.30 The World Tomorrow 18.00 Financial Times Business Weekly 18.30 The Mix 19.30 Videofashion 20.00 Hollywood 20.55 Goodyear Weather Report followed by Hollow Triumph 22.30 Barnaby Jones 23.30 Burkes Law 00.30 The Mix TV 5 16.15 Faut pas rever 17.15 L'ecole des fans 18.00 30 Millions d'amis 18.30 Flash Varicelle 19.00 Hotel 19.30 TV5 Infos et Meteo 19.40 Coeur et Pique 21.00 Du Cote de chez Fred 22.00 Journal televise et meteo 22.30 Sept sur Sept 23.30 Mon oeil 00.30 Fin de programme